


The Siren's Call

by TheGethhaveacrushonme



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGethhaveacrushonme/pseuds/TheGethhaveacrushonme
Summary: Kmeme fill, once upon a time. Virginal, prudish, easily offended Elissa Cousland doesn't really understand the fuss people make about sex and wished her companions would stop talking about dirty things all the time. Along comes a certain pirate lady and shakes her world view. Little plot, no deep feelings, all smut and giggles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cousland isn't even my favourite origin, I swear.

“A brothel? You want to go to a brothel?”

Elissa's face turned crimson in an instant.

“I have been asked to take care of a band of mercenaries who've been causing trouble there!” she said in a rush, glaring at Zevran, who was all but gloating.

“You. In a brothel. You will let me come, yes? This I have to see.”

She pulled out a dagger and he rolled his eyes, but fell silent. It was her standard response to about half the things he said.

“Who is going to a brothel?”

Elissa groaned and buried her face in her hands.

“No one, Oghren. It's just business for Sergeant Kylon.”

“Well, I wouldn't say no to a night...”

“It's strictly business!” she said through gritted teeth. “And I'm not even thinking about taking you there.”

“Now, that isn't fair. After all this time travelling and fighting and camping in the dirt, a man has needs!” the dwarf protested.

“Maker preserve us!” Elissa groaned.

“What's the matter?”

“Our oh so chaste warden is going to a brothel, and she won't let me come with her!”

Leliana blinked.

“You are joking? Elissa would never do such a thing.” The bard turned to her and gave her a questioning look.

“It isn't like that! There are mercenaries bothering the proprietor, I've agreed to go there and kindly ask them to leave. At knifepoint, if necessary.”

To her utter annoyance, Leliana's lips curled into a grin, which she tried to hide, but to little avail.

“Oh, but my dear warden, do you think that is wise? You in a brothel?”

“I am not a child! I know they exist. I know there is... I know people...” She stumbled over her words, and it didn't help that Zevran was looking like that again, and the former cloistered sister was giving her an almost pitying look. “I'm not having that kind of conversation again! Just because all of you always have to talk about vulgar things, doesn't mean I have a problem. Just because I didn't grow up in a... a... house of ill repute, or spent my youth cavorting in Orlais. You are the deviants here.”

“Now that is just hurtful,” Leliana said with a small pout, and turned to leave, fueling Elissa's anger even more.

“Yes, you've hurt my feelings terribly, though a kiss might assuage the pain...”

“My dagger is still drawn, Zevran!”

“Ah, well, never mind.”

That night she lay in her tent, just on the outskirts of the city, seething. Why did they not understand? Or failing that, leave her alone, at least? It was bad enough that she made a fool of herself every time the subject came up. Once, she'd spilled the entire kettle of stew, because Zevran had shamelessly been trying to seduce Leliana a few feet away, Leliana fortunately being smart enough not to fall for him. Though the bard really wasn't that much better. Elissa had tripped over her own feet and crashed to the ground when Morrigan had asked Leliana to stop staring at her breasts that one time. Morrigan's attire was another point entirely. And she still had to cringe when she thought about the day Alistair had given her that rose. She'd stared at him like an apostate at a templar, feeling faintly sick. Leliana and Zevran by the fire behind them had barely tried to keep their laughter at bay, before Wynne had taken pity on her, and pulled Alistair to the side, informing him gently that sometimes, if a girl was kind to him, it was really just that: kindness.

She wasn't usually clumsy, she was a self-assured young woman, she thought defiantly, a brilliant fighter, and it was bloody unfair that they kept treating her like a child just because all their dirty conversations made her uncomfortable. You just didn't talk about these things! At some point, you got married and then... things... just happened. Because that was the way it was. The right way. And then you had babies, which kind of was the only real reason for the whole nonsense, right?

She couldn't see the appeal, anyway. It all sounded weird and sticky and embarrassing, and she didn't even want to think about the details. She didn't have these kinds of desires! And as for Zevran telling her that it was ridiculous to judge something she hadn't even done, well, then she was ridiculous! If ridiculous meant virtuous, she loved being ridiculous.

Needless to say, she didn't sleep much that night. 

*

“What is it now, Zevran?”

“I want to apologize.”

Elissa pursed her lips.

“No you don't. You're just going to make fun of me again, or say something crude.”

She stirred her oatmeal listlessly.

“I promise I won't. On my mother's grave.”

“You shouldn't say that kind of thing lightly,” she said warningly, but for once, he looked earnest.

“I know.”

“Alright then. Apologize.”

He cocked an eyebrow.

“I am sorry for teasing you. But...”

“Here we go,” she moaned, trying to get to her feet, but he grabbed her lightly by the wrist and held her back.

“Wait. Please. Hear me out.”

She slumped back down.

“Fine.” She gave him a wary glance, then stared into the almost dead fire.

“We are all adults here. If the things I say make you that uncomfortable, I will stop, because I have a lot of respect for you and want to earn your friendship and trust. Just one thing. I can see where you're coming from, you are a lady, some day you would have had a husband who'd have adored you. You might have learned about pleasure in time. But look around. You're a Grey Warden during a Blight, fighting against all odds. If you died tomorrow, wouldn't you regret not finding out whether there is more to carnal desires than you think, after all?"

“I am not going to be seduced by you, Zevran,” she said, glowering. “And reminding me of my mortality is really not going to earn you any favors here.”

He gave her an almost sad smile.

“Live as long as you have the chance, milady. That's all I wanted to say.”

Elissa pressed her lips together.

“I'm not sure I trust you, Zevran. But I'll think on your words.”

Zevran nodded

“That's all I wanted to convey. Oh, and as for the brothel job? I'd highly recommend taking me with you, especially since the location might make you uncomfortable. I know my way around those places, it'll help. I promise to hold my tongue.”

She huffed.

“Fine. I suppose there is some sense in what you propose.”

“Ah, those words. They make me very happy, my dear Warden.”

“Shush, you, before I change my mind. Get ready, we'll be heading for the city in half an hour.”

She had the entire day to steel herself, before they eventually headed to the Pearl. She wasn't quite sure what she'd expected. Worse, probably. It looked enough like a tavern, just seedier, and the ladies and gents were dressed in skimpier, more flamboyant clothing. And the patrons made her feel uncomfortably aware of how her armor did not cover enough of her body. But she was determined not to let it get to her, or at least not to let it show.

“What can I get for you, honey?”

Elissa's head whipped around and she looked at a dark-haired woman who smiled at her.

“I am not... Are you the proprietor? Sergeant Kylon sends me. Someone's bothering you?”

“Oh, thank goodness you're here! The White Falcons are through there, you can't really miss them, just go for the loudest and most annoying bunch of guys.”

So they made their way into the adjacent room. She'd brought Alistair and Wynne in addition to Zevran, and wondered briefly what they must have looked like to the group of mercenaries.

“Hey there, precious, looking for a good time?”

She felt herself flush to the roots of her hair, but just sneered at the man.

“You're not welcome here any longer. If you leave now, no one will get hurt.”

They laughed at that. It wasn't like she'd expected anything else. Any other day, she might have tried to talk them down, but today she felt belligerent. She pulled out her daggers.

“I'm sorry you see it that way,” Elissa said, not sorry at all, and attacked. It took them only a few moments before the mercenaries backed down.

“Some mercenaries you are,” she muttered, pocketing their coin, watching them leave. “That was easier than I expected. Let's get ou...”

Considering that they had just chased off some mercenaries in the middle of the brothel, it should perhaps not have surprised her so much that someone else was having another fight here as well. But her gaze fell on the woman so easily and so gracefully bringing down her opponents, and Elissa could do little else but stare. 

“Maker,” she muttered. That was highly efficient fighting. The woman just wasn't there anymore when her opponents tried to strike back. Fast, precise, beautiful. Next to her, Elissa felt like a bumbling amateur. Anything to fight like that, she thought. 

“Elissa?” Wynne asked after a moment.

“I... it's just...” Elissa's eyes followed the woman as she made her way through the room in a triumphant strut. “One moment, please.”

“Uhm, warden?” Zevran said lowly, but Elissa paid him no heed and approached the woman.

Her amber eyes focussed on Elissa for a moment, then she looked past her and frowned.

“And look who we have here. Come to apologize for leaving me bereft of my lord husband and then vanishing without a trace?”

Elissa looked over her shoulder at Zevran, who appeared the slightest bit awkward.

“You know it was just business, Isabela.” Then his voice went back to its normal silken smoothness. “Business that turned out well for you, I see. You inherited the ship, I take it?”

“Hm. I suppose I never did like the greasy bastard. And the Siren treats me far better than she ever did him.”

Elissa looked from the one to the other.

“You two know each other?” she asked, a little breathlessly.

“Indeed. Elissa Cousland, this is Isabela, Queen of the Eastern Seas, and the sharpest blade in Llomerryn. And Isabela, my dear, you will no doubt be amused to discover that I am travelling with a Grey Warden.”

Isabela turned to look at her, a small smile playing around her lips.

“A Grey Warden? Charmed.”

“Your fighting skills are impressive!” Elissa said in a rush, feeling utterly silly.

“I assume you saw that little drama. None of these poor brutes has ever proven a match for me. They are too clumsy and predictable. I fight with quickness and wit, rather than with brute force and strength.”

“I need to learn how to fight like that! Will you teach me?” Elissa found herself all but begging.

Isabela chuckled.

“An unusual request, coming from a fearsome slayer of darkspawn. I am flattered that you wish to learn from me, sweet thing. It will take you years of practice to achieve true mastery of the style, but I can teach you the basics. I do, however, wish to get to know my potential student better. So we shall call for a drink and you shall honor me with a game.”

Elissa wanted to say that she didn't drink, but then faltered. Her mind raced.

“What kind of game?” she asked.

“Wicked Grace.”

“I have never played that.”

“Oh, it is easy to learn, but difficult to master. You must watch your opponent's moves as carefully as your own.”

“Well, alright then,” Elissa said meekly, feeling out of her depth.

“Excuse me, warden?”

She turned to Zevran.

“What is it?” she said impatiently, as Isabela went to get the drinks.

“Do you think this is wise? Isabela, she is not the kind of woman you wish to associate yourself with.”

“Why not? Look, you go back to camp, I'll follow later. I'll be fine.”

Zevran frowned.

“You are still in a brothel, you know that? And you've agreed to drink, even though you usually abstain, yes?”

“Elissa? What's the matter?” Wynne gave her a puzzled look.

“Can we go already? This place is making me want to take a bath,” Alistair replied uncomfortably.

Elissa rolled her eyes.

“Look, all of you. That woman can teach me the most amazing fighting style I have ever seen. I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself, you go back to camp.”

“She will be cheating like nothing you've ever seen. If you let me stay, I could...”

“Just go, alright?”

They knew her well enough by now to know that there was no force in Thedas great enough to sway her, once she'd made up her mind.

“Well, alright then.”

He followed Wynne and Alistair out, but when he passed Isabela with two tankards of ale in her hands, he stopped and talked to her for a moment. Elissa frowned. She couldn't hear them, couldn't see Zevran's face, but whatever he said, it made Isabela laugh, then nudge him playfully with a swing of her hips, before making her way over to Elissa.

“Whatever he said, please ignore him,” she muttered, as they sat down.

Isabela chuckled.

“Well, we'll see, sweet thing.” 

Elissa sipped the bitter ale, trying not to wrinkle her nose.

Isabela explained the rules briefly, and it was easy enough to understand, but she was nervous, and bluffing had never been her forte. And the way Isabela stared at her made her feel utterly naked. She lost the first two rounds easily enough.

“Oh dear. Such an odd hand. None of your cards seem to match.”

Isabela smirked and dealt new cards, then bent forward, head propped up on one hand, and looked at Elissa with an easy, teasing smile, honey-coloured eyes twinkling with mirth. Elissa found herself staring at her, oddly captivated. Then she felt something brushing against her left leg under the table and she jerked back, just to see Isabela's smile widen.

“You're not playing fair.”

Isabela laughed out loud.

“Sweetness, if you want someone who's playing fair, you don't come to me. That's just not my style. And my style is what you're interested in, yes?”

“Yes, but I'm no good at this. This place is too distracting. You're too distracting.”

Isabela laughed.

“You're quite a charming little thing, aren't you? We could always go somewhere quieter, but I'll still be there.”

Elissa sighed deeply. She did want to learn how to duel, badly. And she did not want to make a fool of herself in front of Isabela. No more than she already had, in any case.

“Is there any other way...” she asked lowly.

“Hmmm.” Isabela looked at her, raised one eyebrow. “You know, I usually wouldn't let you get away so easily. But I'm in a good mood today, the Pearl is getting a little too familiar, and you are a pretty thing. I'll teach you for a kiss.”

Elissa almost fell backwards off the bench.

“A kiss?” she asked, voice too high.

Isabela raised her eyebrows.

“Yes, a kiss. You do know how to kiss, do you?” she asked, in obvious irony, but the look Elissa gave her made her eyes widen.

“Oh dear. You don't?” She looked torn between utter disbelief and fighting the urge to laugh. “Come on, we are in a brothel, and you're telling me you have never even kissed?”

“Well, yeah. I haven't,” Elissa said, raising her chin defiantly.

Isabela laughed.

“Oh look at you, all sulky like that. Now that just makes me want to kiss you even more. In any case, that's my offer. A kiss, lips, tongue, everything. You'll never beat me at Wicked Grace, sweet thing.”

Elissa closed her eyes briefly.

“Alright, but not here.”

“Fair enough. We wouldn't have the space for me to work on your fighting style in here, anyway. My ship?”

Elissa just nodded mutely.

*

The Siren was nothing but a ship-sized shadow in the starless, moonless night. One single sailor appeared to be standing guard at the foot of the gangplank, badly illuminated by the light from a small lantern.

“Are you dining in tonight, Captain?”

Isabela laughed.

“Not quite, not quite.”

Elissa glared at him as he gave her a wink. She'd had a fifteen minute walk to war with herself over whether or not to go through with it, but it was just a kiss, right? It couldn't be that bad.

“I've never been on a ship before,” she said lowly, into the semi-darkness, as they made their way towards, she assumed, the captain's cabin.

“Never? Sweet thing, so many new experiences for you tonight.”

Elissa's heart seemed to skip a beat. There was something about Isabela's voice that made her feel very odd. They passed a particularly dark corner, and Elissa said: “Wait.”

Isabela turned to her.

“What is it? Do you want out?”

“No, just... Let's do it here. In the dark.”

Isabela hummed in a non-committal way, then shrugged.

“Your call.”

She pushed Elissa against the wall and brushed her fingertips over her cheek.

“Relax, I'm not going to eat you.”

Then she was very, very close, her armor pressed against Elissa's, and those soft, full lips brushed over hers, sending a jolt between Elissa's legs. She held very still, not at all sure what to do, but closed her eyes as Isabela started nipping at her lower lip, then ran her tongue over Elissa's lips. They parted very much of their own accord, and Isabela's tongue slipped into her mouth, brushing against hers, teasing, and Elissa requited the touch gingerly. 

When Isabela pulled back after a few moments, Elissa almost reached out to stop her.

“There,” Isabela muttered in that smooth, amused tone, somewhere in the darkness beyond her closed eyes. “That wasn't so bad, was it?”

“No,” Elissa murmured, trying to catch her breath, to calm down her racing heart. She opened her eyes eventually, and quickly averted them from Isabela's dark, piercing gaze.

“Come on. No time to waste if we want to make you a duellist.”

Isabela was a relentless, merciless teacher, but Elissa didn't complain. The constant demand of absolute concentration served to push the kiss and how it had made her feel to the back of her mind, which was very welcome. Though it didn't work that well all the times Isabela touched her.

“Again, Elissa? You need to be faster. You need to watch everything I do, anticipate what I'm going to do next,” Isabela panted into her ear, while Elissa was pressed, face first, against the wall. “Unless of course you're secretly enjoying this.”

Elissa strained against her hold and Isabela let go. She whipped around, glaring at her.

“I am not...”

“Of course not. Suit yourself,” Isabela said with an unnerving smile.

“Let's just try this again.”

This time, she ended up flat on the floor and Isabela perched next to her.

“You can't let your anger get to you like this, not if it makes you fight worse. Come on, sweet thing, you are doing quite well. Just keep your feelings out of it. They make you stupid.”

Elissa pushed herself back up and took a deep breath.

“Alright. Bring it on.”

It went on like this for hours, until Isabela declared that she was completely exhausted.

“My, my, all those stories about Grey Warden stamina appear to be true.”

“It comes with a huge appetite. I'm always hungry these days.”

Elissa slumped onto the floor a few feet away from Isabela.

“If you want to, sweet thing, you may come back tomorrow night for more training. I still have a few aces up my sleeve.”

“What's the catch?”

Isabela smiled.

“Ah, you're cleverer than your playing Wicked Grace let on. Tomorrow night I want more than just a kiss.”

Elissa took a deep breath, heart racing, a completely alien feeling she had no name for pooling in her stomach.

“How much more?” she asked.

“Everything,” Isabela replied.

She was already flushed from fighting, otherwise Isabela's voice alone would have made her turn as red as a beetroot.

“I... I don't understand. We're both women!”

Isabela laughed softly.

“Like that has ever stopped anyone. You liked my tongue on your lips, in your mouth? Imagine it all over you. Between your legs. My fingers, too. I have many talents, and I'd gladly, generously, share them with you. My, my, the look on your face right now. You're just so innocent, aren't you?”

“I think I ought to leave.”

“You do that. Be careful out there, not that any of the scum in this city could best you. I'll be waiting here, tomorrow night. Lets say until midnight, then my offer expires.”

She made it back to the camp by the time it was just starting to dawn, utterly and entirely exhausted, but her mind wide awake and spinning from Isabela's proposition.

It would have been so easy to dismiss it as outrageous and disgusting, if only that kiss hadn't been so... so...

Pleasant?

That wasn't quite the right word, but Elissa didn't know how else to describe how it had made her feel. A little like someone had been using an electricity spell on her, but not bad. Tingling. She should have been repulsed by Isabela's words, but as much as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to be incensed.

It didn't matter, she really needed to catch up on sleep, she told herself, and crept into her tent.

And she did fall asleep astonishingly fast, but only to be woken a mere two hours later by someone calling her name.

She huffed and rubbed her eyes and yelled crankily:

“Unless we're under attack, leave me alone. Need sleep.”

“Are you alright?”

“Maker... No, I am not, because you won't let me sleep, Zevran!” 

When she finally got up, it was almost noon, and her companions all gave her the oddest looks.

She sat down by the fireplace, took a piece of stale bread, nicked some of Alistair's cheese and wolfed it all down.

“Alright, what's with all the stares, Zevran?” she eventually called over her shoulder, glaring at the elf sat to her right.

“How was your night with Isabela?”

“You're suggesting something dirty here, aren't you? I thought you'd promised to stop this kind of talk.”

Zevran shook his head.

“I am not suggesting, I only know Isabela well enough to assume the worst. When you did not return all night, you had me wondering if she'd gotten you drunk and stolen you away to serve under her.”

He gave her a deadpan look, and she just shook her head.

“One day, Zevran. One day that mouth of yours is going to end you up in so much trouble. And then you'll wish you'd listened to me and for once, for the love of the maker, held your tongue,” Elissa muttered.

He just chortled.

Suddenly Elissa thought of something.

“By the way, what did you tell her when you left the... establishment?”

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.”

“Zevran?” she asked sharply.

“I merely told her you were not used to the kind of environment,” he said evasively.

“I don't need anyone else to speak for me.”

“You don't know Isabela.”

“Did you really kill her husband?” Elissa asked after a moment.

“It was a job like any other. And better for everyone, in the long run.”

Then he frowned.

“You did not answer my question.”

“No, I didn't,” Elissa replied pleasantly.

Zevran narrowed his eyes.

“You did not win against Isabela in a game of Wicked Grace?”

Elissa raised her head.

“What if I did?”

Maker, she wasn't a proficient liar, but she could not tell him.

“In any case, I've been learning how to fight like her, and I'm very grateful for the opportunity, and I may go back tonight, unless we have too much work to do. Sergeant Kylon may have something to do for us that doesn't require going to any more seedy places. I do hope his good word can sway people in favour of the Grey Wardens, I'd like not to be attacked at every corner because people think we betrayed the king. And the coin helps to keep Alistair fed.”

She was rambling, she knew, but she did not want to talk about Isabela anymore. He didn't look like he was convinced, but to her surprise, he let it go.

Elissa was so preoccupied, she found it hard to concentrate during their various fights in the back alleys of the city. On top of it, Leliana kept looking at her with a half-hidden smirk the entire time.

“Stop that!” she hissed at some point.

“Stop what?” the bard asked innocently.

“Looking at me like that!”

“I think perhaps it is your bad conscience that makes you imagine things, my dear Elissa. Are you feeling a little naughty today?”

She narrowed her eyes and then chose to ignore Leliana entirely. Which did not work out so well, because Leliana was talking amicably now.

“I heard you're planning on going back to that pirate lady tonight.”

“I might. She can still teach me a lot. Or so she said.”

“I bet.”

Leliana actually had the audacity to wink, which made Elissa turn away from her in a huff, then step right into a puddle. Whatever it was, it wasn't rainwater.

“Maker, I hate you all so much.” 

She fought so long with herself, that by the time Elissa arrived at the Siren, it was so close to midnight, she half expected Isabela to be gone. But she sat at the foot of the gangplank, stood up and stretched lazily when Elissa approached. She wasn't wearing armor, just a tunic and leather breeches, and Elissa had to admit that she looked rather dashing. Stunning, actually.

“You like to keep them waiting, don't you?”

Elissa swallowed hard as Isabela's fingertips brushed against her cheek. The pirate gave her a scrutinizing look, and when Elissa averted her eyes, Isabela brought her fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. For once, the look she gave her was dead serious.

“Are you sure about this? It's fun to make you blush, but I won't take something you're unwilling to give.”

“If I ask you to stop...”

“I will stop.”

“Good.” Elissa straightened up and gave her a challenging look that made Isabela's lips curl again. “Then that's acceptable.”

“Good,” Isabela chuckled, before closing the distance between them and kissing her, fingers caressing her neck as she bit Elissa's lower lip lightly, then let her tongue run over it. There was some wolf whistling and a shouted remark Elissa didn't understand, but it made Isabela threaten to keelhaul the offender, before she took Elissa by the wrist and pulled her onto the ship.

The captain's cabin was familiar by now, though Elissa had valiantly tried to ignore the rather generously proportioned bed the night before. Now it was the first thing that caught her attention. Lushly decorated with pillows of all sizes and colors, and with a soft-looking blanket. Probably the nicest bed she'd seen since leaving home. Very... inviting.

Isabela embraced her from behind, kissed her neck, let her teeth scrape over her skin, sending shivers down Elissa's spine. She was hardly even aware that she was bending her head to give Isabela better access.

“You're wearing way too much armor, sweet thing,” Isabela muttered, her hands roaming over Elissa's stomach and sides, deft fingers undoing buckles and laces. She moved to stand in front of her, lips finding Elissa's once more, before bending down to kiss her neck.

“No one... no one has seen me naked since I could dress myself. Not even the servants...” Elissa said breathlessly, just to say something.

“I had servants once, too. They were a nuisance,” Isabela murmured against her throat, before trailing a path down to her collarbone with her tongue, making Elissa briefly forget what she had been bothered about a moment ago. She closed her eyes, one hand lightly resting on Isabela's back, the other tentatively running through her hair. She shifted involuntarily as more and more of her body was stripped of its armor, smallclothes and a thin shift the only things that kept her modesty halfway intact. And then Isabela's hands tugged at the shift and Elissa lifted her arms altogether too compliantly, letting her pull it over her head.

“You're delicious, sweet thing,” Isabela cooed, and Elissa's breath hitched when she trailed kisses down her chest, ran her hands up Elissa's sides, cupped her breasts lightly, lips and tongue and fingers all over them a moment later. Elissa couldn't help but arch into the touches, fingers quite helplessly clenching in Isabela's hair. When her lips closed around Elissa's left nipple and she started sucking, Elissa's hand flew to her lips and she bit her knuckles to stop herself from crying out.

Isabela looked up a moment later, and pulled Elissa's hand away.

“Don't do that, sweetness. Be as loud as you want. Just let go.”

Elissa looked at her for a moment, biting her lip.

“Isabela?”

“Hm?”

She tugged at Isabela's tunic gingerly.

“Take that off?” she asked shyly. 

Isabela stopped what she was doing, stood up straight and lifted her arms gracefully, giving her the most beautiful lopsided smile. Elissa bent forwards, grasped the hem of her tunic and pulled it up, careful not to let it catch on Isabela's earrings. She didn't wear anything underneath, and Elissa found herself staring at the rather ample bosom, all bronze skin and dark nipples, and her heart seemed to skip a beat when Isabela took her hand with a smile and pressed it against that warm, very soft skin.

“You can touch me all you want, it's highly encouraged.”

But then she knelt abruptly and pushed Elissa's smallclothes down, sliding her hands along Elissa's ass and the back of her thighs in the progress.

“Maker, Isabela, I...”

She wasn't quite sure what she'd wanted to say. She watched as Isabela shimmied out of her own trousers, staring furtively at her legs, her hips, the patch of dark hair at the apex of her thighs. A moment later, she was being pushed onto the bed, Isabela half on top of her, kissing her deeply. All Elissa could do was wrap her arms around her and cling to her, requiting her kisses with the oddest kind of hunger. She whimpered, startled, when one of Isabela's legs slid between hers, nudged her thighs apart, then settled firmly against her core. And yet, she found herself pressing against Isabela's thigh, feeling wanton and too hot and in desperate need of some kind of relief. She could feel Isabela smiling against her lips, then she pulled out of the kiss and shifted, kneeling between Elissa's spread legs and, maker preserve, looking down at her with an unholy smile. Elissa instinctively brought one hand down there to cover herself, but quickly pulled it away when the touch of her own hand sent a jolt through her entire body. She found her fingers oddly, embarrassingly wet and wiped them on the blanket, her breathing suddenly shallow and fast. She turned her head and closed her eyes. Part of her wanted to stop Isabela, but another, much more vocal part of her couldn't bear the thought.

Then there was a hand on her stomach, warm and gentle, slightly calloused, stroking in light circles from her ribs to her abdomen. It was an oddly soothing gesture, and Elissa opened her eyes again and looked up at Isabela, whose dark gaze was fixed on her.

“Hush, sweet thing, it's alright. Just let me look at you. You're beautiful. You have the sweetest little cunt. I want to touch you, but only if that's alright with you. I'd love to show you how amazing it can feel.” Her voice was a deep, dark purr that seemed to reverberate inside Elissa. She hadn't thought it possible that words alone could make her feel so... so... needy.

“All right,” she whispered. “You can... you can touch me.”

Her hands clenched the sheets as fingertips trailed through the curls on her mound, then touched her in a way that made Elissa gasp, her hips buckling.

“You know why they call it the Pearl, do you?” Isabela asked conversationally, but Elissa hardly even heard her, much less had a thought left to spare to actually notice what she was saying. Isabela's fingers circled the same spot again and again, making Elissa moan and press her hips forward into the touch.

“Oh maker...” she gasped, as Isabela bent down and started kissing between her legs as well, tongue warm and wet and feeling indescribable against her. Then a finger slowly slid into her, and Elissa felt herself drown in the sensations, until the tension inside her crested, her orgasm sweeping over her like a wave, making her cry out and clench down on Isabela.

For quite a while she just lay there, trying to catch her breath. 

She could feel Isabela shift, and opened her eyes, finding the other woman stretched out next to her, looking very pleased with herself, one hand languidly tracing circles around Elissa's navel.

“So, little warden. I think you've kept your part of the bargain. Would you like to get dressed again and continue last night's lessons?” she asked with a barely concealed smirk.

“I...” Elissa frowned. “Shouldn't I... I don't know...” She bit her lip. “Reciprocate?” she whispered.

Isabela hummed and inched closer, until her breasts were pressed against Elissa's arm.

“If you want to, sweet, considerate thing.” She bent over her, kissed Elissa, let her tongue dip between her lips briefly, before moving to sit astride her. Elissa looked up at her, the sight quite overwhelming. She reached out, tentatively, touched Isabela's thighs, trailed her hands up the smooth, warm skin of her curves, caressed the sides of her breasts, then moved inward. She felt as much as watched Isabela's nipples harden, licked her lips involuntarily, then sat up before she could change her mind, and buried her face against Isabela's breasts, making the pirate chuckle and run her fingers through Elissa's hair.

“You're getting bold fast, I like that.”

“Just tell me what to do,” she muttered against Isabela's skin, brushed her lips over one pebbled nipple, then let her tongue flick out against it.

“Your mouth already knows what to do,” Isabela murmured, stroking her neck and shoulders, before running one hand down Elissa's right arm. She took her hand and guided it between her legs, coarse curls brushing against her fingertips. Elissa took a shuddering breath and let her hand slip lower, feeling heat and wetness. Isabela shifted, lifted herself off Elissa's lap a little, moving against her fingers.

“There, sweet thing. You feel that? That's the spot,” she breathed into Elissa's ear, as her fingers brushed over the small, hard nub at the top her folds.

“Like this?” Elissa asked lowly, rubbing experimentally with one fingertip.

“Hmmm,” Isabela muttered and started licking Elissa's ear, making her moan. “Very much like this.”

Elissa kept up that movement, while her lips and tongue and free hand roamed over Isabela's breasts. She could feel the other woman's breath quickening against her ear, then the hand still resting lightly on her own directed her deeper. Elissa let one fingertip slide along the hot, slick entrance, then she pushed inside carefully, taken aback by the heat coursing through her own body as she entered Isabela.

“Maker, Isabela, you feel so...”

Isabela gave a breathless laugh.

“I'm not going to break, you can add another finger, sweetness,” she said softly, and Elissa complied at once, feeling Isabela stretch around her fingers. Isabela pressed down against her hand, then pushed Elissa back against the mattress. She followed her down, caught her lips, kissed her deeply, heatedly, while rocking against her hand, moaning against Elissa's lips, before sitting up again suddenly. As she started riding her fingers with abandon, Elissa could only stare at her, the strong, sinuous movements of Isabela's hips, the breathtaking, wanton beauty of it all, while keeping her hand still for fear that any movement might break that rhythm. Then Isabela's back arched, and she cried out, clenching down hard around Elissa's fingers, her whole body trembling, before she collapsed onto Elissa's chest.

She felt her fingers slipping from Isabela's body, confused by the brief, but acute sense of loss that came with it. Isabela took a deep breath, then pushed herself up and kissed her gently, her taller, larger body covering Elissa quite pleasantly.

“That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,” Elissa admitted lowly.

“You're such a dear,” Isabela murmured. “You sure you have to be a Grey Warden? You could just stay here, become part of my crew.”

“As tempting as the idea is right now, I can't.”

“Ah, too bad. Well, then we'll have to make the best of tonight, yes?”

Elissa smiled, fingers trailing lazily up and down Isabela's spine. 

“Did you ever expect this to be about teaching me how to fight?” she asked after a moment.

Isabela snorted.

“Not really, no. I could say something wise and pretentious about the lesson here being 'understand your own body and desires', but while that may actually be important for the way I fight, it was never what I had in mind.”

“You're a wicked, wicked woman.”

“Oh stop with the flattery,” Isabela replied smugly. She pushed herself up and gave Elissa a thoughful look. “There are still things I can teach you, though, if you want to. Some technique, a few tricks, how to take your opponent by surprise...”

Elissa raised an eyebrow.

“I can't tell if you're talking about fighting or, uhm, this.”

“It's called 'fucking', sweet thing, don't fret about calling things by their names. Hmm, and I think I meant both.”

“I'm interested. I'm very, very interested,” Elissa said quickly.

"I thought so." 

When she returned to camp, it was already morning, and she was sore all over, but maker, she'd never felt that good about being worn out.

There was a single figure up and about.

“Please, please, don't let it be...”

“Good morning, dear warden.”

Elissa cringed.

“Would you like some breakfast?”

She walked up to Zevran and took the bowl of oatmeal without looking at him, then she burst out:

“I'm not going to tell you about it! Just know that maybe you were right, just a little. It was good.” She blushed fiercely. “But I still don't want to talk about it!”

He nudged her gently with his shoulder, smiling.

“Good for you.”

And even though her face burned, Elissa couldn't stop grinning.

“Wait until Leliana is up, though, I think she's rather incensed that she didn't get you first.”

Elissa spat out her oatmeal.


End file.
